This invention relates to an automatic equalizer utilizing a correlator, which is useful for constituting a ghost canceller or the like.
An apparatus which removes distortion components in electric signals by controlling the tap coefficients of a transversal filter is called an automatic equalizer and is widely used as waveform equalizers and echo cancellers in signal transmission lines. Recently, an attempt is being made to use the automatic equalizer for eliminating ghost or multipath signals in a TV receiver or the like. Such automatic equalizer is discussed in:
Makino et al., "A Novel Automatic Ghost Canceller" IEEE Trans. CE-26,3,p629, Aug. 1980.
The automatic equalizer disclosed in the above literature will have much advantage. Since, however, the correlator of said equalizer is inherently associated with a digital wave integration memory (RAM) and the read/write speed of RAM is generally slower than that of its peripheral circuitries, the operation speed of the automatic equalizer is liable to be restricted to a poor degree due to the slow speed of RAM.